todo por tu culpa
by Themostwanted1993
Summary: que pasara si naruto arruinara la relacion de sakura y sasuke, y ke el ultimo se haya por mas de 4 años y luego se encontrara con sakura, sera capaz naruto de emendar su error. solo entren y leanlo.esto es un sasusaku, y un poco de naruhina.
1. Chapter 1

ni naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si no ke son creación de masashi moto.

UA/universo alternativo

flash back

-Sakura-chan….ke te pasa?, por ke estas asi?-le pregunto su amigo

-na..naruto, el, el me engaño con ino?-dijo ella mientras un rio de lagrimas salian de sus ojos.

fin del flash back

povs naruto

aun lo recuerda como lloro ese dia sakura y como traiciono y arruino a sasuke su relación con sakura, ya ke el dias antes habia formulado un plan con ino para separarlos, se sentia como una basura.

y es ke todo comenzo hace un año sakura y naruto siempre habian sido los mejores amigos, hasta podia jurar ke sakura estaba enamorada de el, por ke el en el fondo estaba enamorado de ella y su sueño era decirle un dia a ella ke la amaba, pero ese dia jamas llego.

pero su sueño de estar con ella termino cuando le presento a sasuke como su novio.

flash back

naruto la estaba esperando como siempre en una de las cafeterias de la universidad los dos estaban en primer año, pero sakura estudiaba medicina y el derecho.

sakura-chan ya te tardaste-penso naruto viendo su reloj.

cuando de repente vio a su amiga, estaba hermosa, vio todo su cuerpo, pero se detuvo en su mano ella estaba agarrada de la mano con otro chico.

-hola naruto-saludo sakura

-hola sakura-chan-saludo el-y kien es tu amigo-pregunto mirando hacia las manos agarradas de sakura y sasuke.

-el es mi novio-dijo con un tono sonrosado en sus mejillas-te presento a sasuke-acto seguido sasuke le tendio la mano a naruto para saludarlo.

-mucho gusto-dijo sasuke con su voz fria y trankila-naruto hizo lo mismo.

-soy naruto, el gusto es mio-aunke su voz se pudo escuchar llena de celos y sus ojos con los de sasuke se cruzaron, dando lugar a una guerra de miradas, hasta ke sakura la interrumpió.

-bueno creo ke nos tenemos ke ir, nos vemos naruto-dijo sakura.

-sakura-chan crei ke ivamos a comer juntos-dijo naruto

-lo siento naruto, pero sasuke ya me invito a comer-le respondio ella

acto seguido se fue caminando a la salida de la cafeteria con su novio.

fin del flash back

dios como le diria a sakura su mejor amiga, la primera amiga ke tuvo y la unica ke lo comprendio y aprecio, cuando no tenia a nadie, y es ke cuando el era niño el era una persona solitaria y muy a menudo los niños lo molestaban por ke no tenia padres.

pero fue en uno de esos dias ke la conocio:

flash back

-mirenlo y su cabello es bien feo es mas amarillo ke el sol-decia un niño molestando a naruto

-mi pelo no es tan feo-decia un naruto a punto de derramar lagrimas.

-jajajajajaja-rieron los niños al verlo asi de triste-mejor vamonos dejemolo solo como siempre ha estado-dijo otro y se fueron.

por ke me pasa esto a mi-pensaba un naruto ke ya estaba llorando.

oye estas bien-le parecio oir, era una voz dulce, aguda, si era la de una niña y enseguida levanto su rostro viendo la niña ke estaba enfrente de el, era bonita, tenia un ligero rosado en las mejilla y tenia su cabello era rosa? si era rosa, pero le combinaba con sus lindos ojos color esmeralda.

me preguntas a mi? pregunto el con timidez y sorpresa.

si no veo a nadie mas aki-dijo la niña y le sonrio

si, si estoy bien-dijo naruto, el se habia sonrojado al ver la sonrisa de ella, era hermosa y tierna nadie le habia sonreido en sus 9 años de vida.

pero una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos-toma-le ofrecio un pañuelo la niña-

gracias-dijo el cogiendolo y limpiando sus lagrimas

pero ke despistada soy -dijo la niña-mi nombre es sakura, sakura haruno, mucho gusto-dijo mostrandole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

yo soy naruto uzumaki-dijo el sin entender lo ke sucedia dentro de el sentia coskillas en su estomago y estaba muy feliz-el gusto es mio.

fin del flash back

ese fue uno de los dias mas felices de su vida el dia en ke la conocio y desde ese entonces ellos eran amigo y con el tiempo el se habia enamorado de ella, el la keria, la apreciaba, la amaba y ke es lo ke habia resultado de eso le habia roto el corazón.

fin del povs de naruto

Ahí estaba el afuera del departamento de sakura, en ese momento el hiria a decirle a su mejor amiga la verdad, ya ke en el camino de su plan, no solo habia dañado a sakura tambien a sasuke, aunque no le caia bien reconocia ke el tambien salio lastimado, reconocia ke el amaba a sakura y la hacia feliz y ella a el.

dobe-dijo naruto recordando a sasuke, mientras ke en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa triste-tu si la mereces-dijo en un susurro ke se lo llevo el viento.

es hora de la verdad-dijo con un nerviosismo y entusiasmo.

Respiro hondo y empezo a caminar hacia la puerta del departamento de sakura, una vez ahí vovio a respirar hondo y toco la puerta, pasaron unos segundos antes de ke le abrieran la puerta y finalmente se habrio.

naruto? ke haces aki?-le dijo sakura

**continuara……**

**hola espero ke les haya gustado mi primer fic, ke emocion al fin pude crear mi propio fic.**

**si les gusto me dicen, el proximo sera mas largo.**

**una cosa alguien me puede decir cual es la direccio web de estos fics:**

**-en su cama (fanfic de naruto, la pareja es sasusaku)**

**-buscando una esposa(tambien es de naruto y la pareja es sasusaku)**

**es ke los buske y no los encontre, tal vez alguien sabe la direccion.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	2. recuerdos

ni naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si no ke son creación de masashi moto.

UA/universo alterno

SAKURA

Ahí estaba ella recostada es su habitación, tenia el cabello espantado, los ojos hinchados y unas ojeras horribles, estos dias sakura habia estado llorando por sasuke, su sasuke, el que alguna vez le dijo que la amaba, ahora estaba segura de que conocia bien a sasuke uchiha.

Estaba segura de que era del tipo que solo engañaba a chicas como ella, chicas ingenuas, solo para tener sexo, el lo tenia todo era inteligente, guapo, popular y su familia era una de las mas ricas de japon, ya que su padre era el dueño de Uchiha's tecnology (no sabia ke inventar), una empresa que fabricaba celulares, computadoras y cosas tecnologicas y caras.

Y ella fue la tonta que cayo en su trampa, solo por que la llevara a restaurantes lujusos, la paciara en su mercedes benz ultimo modelo y le dijera cosas bonitas que la hacian volar hasta el cielo.

-Oh si, fui una estupida- pensó ella

Ahora recordaba como lo habia conocido

flash back………………………………..

-El examen si que estuvo difícil- decia una de las compañeras de sakura

-A mi me parecio facil la verdad- contesto sakura

-Para ti todo es facil sakura, eres inteligente-le dijo otra compañera

-Solo hay que estudiar-dijo sakura con un tono sonrojado en sus mejillas, por el halago-ke tal si vamos a la cafeteria, ehh-pero no hubo respuesta de ninguna de sus compañeras, entonces las miro y vio ke sus ojos estababam fijos hacia otro lado y miraban embobadas y con una sonrisa embobada.

-A quien miran-dijo volteándose

Fue en ese instante que estaba mirando al hombre mas guapo que habia visto en la vida, era alto, cabello negro con reflejos azules con un corte que se le miraba sexy, con sus gafas oscuras, su pantalón vaquero y una camisa negra, oh Dios era tan guapo.

Se dirigio de nuevo a sus amigas pero con la mirada fija en el.

-Quien es el?-pregunto mientras sonreia como boba

-¡Que!-dijeron sorprendidas sus dos compañeras al mismo tiempo-acaso no lo conoces?

-Pues jamas lo habia visto-dijo mientras se volteaba para ver a sus compañeras.

-El es Sasuke Uchiha, el capitan del equipo de futbol y el alumno con mas dinero en la universidad.

Sakura quedo pensando en su nombre, la verdad habia oido a unas chicas en la biblioteca hablar de lo guapo que era pero decidio seguir leyendo su libro ignorando el nombre de el.

Y volvio a dirigir la mirada hacia donde ya ratos estaba el y ahí seguia hablando con unos amigos de el y de pronto pudo ver que dirigio la vista hacia ella y le sonrio, sakura al ver tal accion se sonrojo y le contesto con una sonrisa timida, bajo la vista hacia el suelo y cuando la levanto el ya de habia con sus amigos-pero ke tonta me vi se dijo-pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por las voces de sus compañeras.

-Sakura vamos a llegar tarde, vamos-decia con desesperación una de sus compañeras.

-Si, ya voy-contesto

fin del flash back…………………………………….

Aunke eso solo fue el principio.

flash back………………………………………

Un chico habia pasado caminando rapido, aunke misterioso al lado de ella y la habia tumbado en el suelo y nisiquiera se habia se habia immutado en ayudarla a pararse o a recoger los libros que se le habian caido por causa de la caida.

-Tonto- le grito sakura, pero el chico ni siquiera se volteo y siguió caminado por los pasillos.

-Te ayudo?-escucho una voz varonil y grave y lo vio ahí a sasuke parado enfrente de ella, lo kedo mirando como si jamas lo hubiera visto, parecia que hubiera aparecido por pura "coincidencia".

-S..Si-dijo ella tartamudeando y cogiendo la mano de el que momentos antes el le habia tendido y ayudandola a parar y a recoger sus libros.

-Gracias-le dijo-no hay por ke-contesto

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha-dijo el

-Mucho gusto, soy Sakura Haruno-le contesto totalmente sonrojada.

-Eres muy linda-le dijo mirandola directamente a los ojos, sakura en ese momento se habia puesto totalmente roja y no le pudo contestar nada.

-Nos vemos- dijo el alejandose y dejando a sakura sumida en sus pensamientos ke solo pudo decir "adios" ya ke estaba tratanto de analizar sasuke le habia dicho.

fin del flash back……………………………………………..

-Maldito el dia en ke te mire por primera vez-pensaba mientras se sentaba es su cama y otras ahí estaban las lagrimas.

También reccordo el dia que la invito a salir, ese dia habia salido tarde de clases eran como las nueve de la noche y para colmo de males estaba lloviendo y ningun taxi pasaba, estaba con miedo ya que unos chicos la estaban mirando de manera vulgar, cuando de repente aparecio un carro enfrente de ella, esta se asusto penso que la ivan a secuestrar y luego a violar, pero la ventana del auto se habrio y era nada mas y menos ke sasuke su amor platonico, otra vez penso que "coincidencia" y el le pregunto si la queria llevar a su departamento y esta feliz acepto.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de ella, sasuke le pregunto si queria salir con el y ella con una sonrisa de enamorada acepto, el se despidio con un "nos vemos" y esta solo sonrio y cuando entro a su departamento dio saltos y se tapaba la cara de alegria, ya que su amor platonico la invito a salir.

Desde el dia de su cita empezaron a salir y habia conocido el lado tierno de sasuke, aunque tambien su lado posesivo y celoso, no podia ver que un chico se le acercara ya le echaba una de sus miradas asesinas que solo podian significar "es mia, no te le acerques, o si no te dare una paliza" y hasta a veces la seguia cuando salia con sus amigas pero a ella le encantaba la hacia sentir protegida y amada….amada.

Movio la cabeza para evitar pensar en eso-amada, si claro-penso con sarcasmo-que patetica y estupida fui-susurro para si misma.

Se levanto de la cama y quedo mirando la mesita de noche sobre esta habia un sobre y lo quedo mirando con odio, después desvio la vista como si el sobre le quemara la vista y se dirigio con paso lento al baño de su cuarto, entro y puso a llenar la tina, cuando estuvo todo listo se desvistio y entro a la tina y se acosto en ella.

-Por que no quize oir las palabras de naruto-penso-hubiera sido mas facil hacerle caso, es mi amigo desde que era niña.Y recordo el dia en que lo conocio, recuerda que antes de que sasuke apareciera en su vida, ella se sentia algo atraida por el y pudo estar segura que el tambien, pero el jamas se lo dijo asi que supuso que el solo sentia amistad por ella.

-Naruto-susurro mientras cerraba los ojos para recordar el dia en que el le dijo que sasuke que no era el indicado para ella. Pero estaba demasiado enamorada de sasuke.

flash back…………………………………………………

-Sakura-chan, el no es tu tipo-dijo naruto muy serio

-Vamos naruto el es muy lindo conmigo, me ama y yo lo amo-respondio ella muy decidida

-No quiero que salgas lastimada-dijo el

-Naruto dejemos de hablar de el por favor-le contesto

fin del flash back………………………………………………

Esa no fue la unica vez que se lo advirtió, hubieron muchas mas, pero ella siempre le pedia que hablaran de otra cosa.

Cada vez sentia que no podia aguantar mas, el habia sido el chico a quien habia amado mas y le entrego su inocencia creyendo en sus lindas palabras y sus actos que aparentaban ser de amor.

flash back…………………………………………..

-Sa.. . sakura eres mia?-pronunciaba mas bien parecian gemidos, sus embestidas se volvian mas rapidas cada vez.

-S..si-gimio ella

Estaban a punto de llegar al climax, el estaba sobre ella y besaba su blanco cuello como si fuera un dulce, pero antes de que llegaran el la sento sobre el y le dio la embestida mas fuerte de la noche, juntos tocaron el cielo.

-Sasssuke-kun-gimio-ahhh-gimio sasuke-te amo, sasuke kun-era la primera vez que sentia esa sensación y sasuke se la habia dado, el la habia hecho de el y ella siempre le perteneceria a el. Experiencias como esas se siguieron repetiendo durante toda la madrugada hasta que se agotaron y caeron dormidos, sakura se durmió después de sasuke ella se sentia feliz por acababa de hacer el amor con sasuke pero tambien se sentia triste por que el en ningun momento dijo un "te amo", pero mejor sacudio su cabeza y decidio dormir.

fin del flash back………………………………………

Se levanto de la tina en la que estaba sumergida anteriormente se rodeo el cuerpo con una toalla y se salio del baño, a los pocos minutos ya estaba vestida, se dirigio con temor hacia el sobre que estaba en la mesita de noche.

flash back…………………………………………….

Se sorprendio habia una carta en el suelo de su departamento, parece que la habia metido por debajo de la puerta, se acerco para tomarla y la tomo y leyo de quien era, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y sus ojos reflejaron odio y tristeza, se dirigio a su cuarto y la puso sobre una mesa que habia a lado de la cama y se puso a llorar de nuevo.

fin del flash back……………………………………..

La habia recibido el dia anterior no se sentia tan bien como para leer una de sus cartas.

La habrio lentamente y saco la hoja de papel que habia adentro y comenzo a leerla, pero cuanto mas iva leyendo el corazón se le hacia pedazos y cuando la termino de leer se tiro de rodillas al suelo y abrazando la carta contra su pecho, mientras lloraba inconsolablemente.

-Sasuke no te vayas, por favor-lloraba-por ke-mientras abrazaba la carta sobre su pecho, después de todo era lo ultimo que le quedaba de sasuke y lo demas lo habia botado a la basura cuando lo descubrio con ino.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A la mañana siguiente habia amanecido peor los otros dias que estuvo llorando, si antes estaba destrozada, ahora estaba echa pedazos, se levanto, se baño y se vistio sin muchos animos, se quedo observando en el espejo estaba ida recordando la carta, cuando de repente escucho el timbre que sonaba alguien la estaba buscando(ella vivia sola no lo habia dicho), su rostro se ilumino y penso que podria ser el, le diria que lo perdonaba y se echaria en sus brazo, salio de su cuerto corriendo hacia la puerta y la habrio, pero su cara paso a ser una de esperanza a una de sorpresa.

-Naruto? ke haces aki?-le pregunto sakura

-Necesito hablar contigo-le dijo con una expresión de seriedad y nerviosismo

-Pasa-le abrio la puerta para que pudiera pasar-los se quedaron mirando-Sakura te encuentras bien?-le pregunto naruto.

-La verdad no-dijo empezando a sollozar-el se fue-dijo llorando

-Quien se fue?-le pregunto naruto-sasuke se ha ido del pais y no va volver todo por mi culpa-dijo abrazandose a naruto, naruto tenia expresión de arrepentimiento.

-Quien te lo ha dicho?-le pregunto-el me envio una carta diciéndome, diciendome –le costaba hablar sentia ke la garganta se le llenaba de lagrimas-que se iva a terminar sus estudios al exterior del pais y tambien me dijo que lo perdonara por que no recordaba nada de lo que sucedió con ino-mientras soltaba mas lagrimas, sentia que se moriria en en ese mismo instante.

-Sakura chan, lo lamento mucho-decia naruto, aunque por dentro se sentia la persona mas despreciable del mundo por haber arruinado la relación de sakura y sasuke el si la amaba, si la merecia.

flash back…………………………………..

-Tu estas enamorado de ella verdad?-le pregunto ella-si-contesto naruto

-Entonces que pierdes? hacemos que rompan y tu te quedas con la pelo de chicle y yo con mi sasuke kun-le dijo

-Pero es que no la quiero hacer sufrir, ademas es un golpe bajo-le dijo naruto

-En el amor y la guerra todo se vale naruto, le entras si o no?-le pregunto

-Esta bien ino-acepto naruto

fin del flash back………………………………………….

-Sabes tambien me dijo, que me amaba-decia mas tranquila, pero igual de destrozada-lo perdi naruto, lo perdi para siempre, debi darle otra oportunidad-decia con algo de arrepentimiento en su voz.

-Ahora debes descansar te ves muy cansada-le decia con voz dulce-tienes razon, pero que era lo que me ivas a contar? le pregunto-nada, ya no importa-le contesto el.

-Lo extraño naruto-dijo-tranquila ahora debes olvidarlo-le contesto naruto

-Pero yo no lo quiero olvidar, pero me hace sentir triste cada vez que lo recuerdo.

-A sasuke no le gustaria que estuvieras asi-le dijo el

-Voy a tratar, naruto voy a tratar-le decia mientras seguia abrazada a el.

**CONTINUARA……..**

**Les gusto espero que si mas adelante creo ke va a ser mejor, hasta la proxima.**

**me dicen les gusto.**

**una cosa alguien me puede decir cual es la direccio web de estos fics:**

**-en su cama (fanfic de naruto, la pareja es sasusaku)**

**-buscando una esposa(tambien es de naruto y la pareja es sasusaku)**

**es ke los buske y no los encontre, tal vez alguien sabe la direccion.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	3. 4 años despues

4 AÑOS DEPUES

ttititititittitititititit….-sono el despertador

-Maldito despertador-dijo muy irritada volteandolo a ver-las 8, ¡las 8, diablos tsunade-sama me va matar!-dijo levantandose de golpe y corriendo hacia el baño.

A los pocos minutos ya estaba vestida llevaba una falda color café arriba de la rodilla, una camisa blanca de botones y con media manga y unos zapatos tacon alto color café. Se termino de peinar su cabello largo y color rosa, se maquillo y bajo hasta la cocina y solo se bebio un jugo y salio y se monto en su auto y echa una bala hacia el hospital.

Asi es sakura haruno ya se habia graduado y trabaja en uno de los mejores hospitales de la ciudad, pero ahora iva tarde a trabajar-seguro tsunade sama me mata-penso sakura-y ahora que excusa le voy a poner-penso-no le puedo decir "lo siento, tsunade sama es que ayer Sali con mis amigos y mi novio a bailar y llegue muy tarde a mi casa y me quede dormida"-diablos me va a matar-susurro con una expresión de terror al imaginarse a su jefa muy enojada.

Tsunade era la directora del hospital donde trabaja sakura, la habia conocido cuando antes graduarse le toco hacer la practica y la asignaron a ese hospital, sakura desempeño bien su papel de doctora que tsunade le habia propuesto que trabajara como permanente en el hospital y que tambien le iva enseñar nuevas cosas sobre mediciba y sakura acepto feliz, eso sucedió hace 8 meses. Pero no solo era conocida por ser la directora sino tambien por su carácter si se trataba de llegadas tardes no habia quien la aguantara después.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Mientras en otro lugar Naruto se estaba murindo de miedo, estaba sentado en la oficina de su jefe que lo habia mandado a llamar hace poco, su jefe lo miraba serio y con unos ojos que naruto no sabia donde esconderse.

-Quiero una explicación- se escucho decir de su jefe, parecio ser una orden.

-Pues, pues vera usted, Hiashi sama, yo yo-tartamudeba naruto, según naruto tenia que darle una explicación a su jefe de por ke habia llegado tarde.

-Apresurate Uzumaki-le ordeno

Naruto suspiro y finalmente dijo-me quede dormido Hiashi sama, por favor disculpeme-levanto la vista ya que hace unos momentos se encontraba mirando hacia el suelo y miro la cara de sum jefe aun seguia serio.

-No me refiero a eso Uzumaki, explicame por que estas saliendo con mi hija mayor-dijo con gran seriedad.

A naruto se le subieron los colores y su rostro puso una expresión de nerviosismo-señor yo no se de que esta hablando-dijo tratando de excusarse con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Dejate de tonterias Uzumaki, lo se todo y quiero saber que pretendes-dijo algo molesto

-Pues pues-dijo-es hora de defender mi amor-penso-pues yo pretento tener una relación seria con hinata, la amo y nadie nos va a separar-dijo decidido mirandolo serio y a los ojos.

Hiashi se quedo serio Naruto Uzumaki le habia dicho lo que sentia por su hija y lo encaro.

-Esta bien acepto su relación-dijo, naruto en sus adentros saltaba de la emocion ahora el y hinata ya no tendrian que esconderse de el.

-Pero-añadio-si te atrevez a hacerle daño la vas a pagar muy mal, me voy a encargar de que no te acepten en otras empresas o bufets, quedo entendido.

-Hai-dijo naruto con expresión de miedo, pero estaba seguro que nada de eso pasaria ya que el amaba con todo su corazón a hinata y ella a el.pero una voz interrumpio sus pensamientos.

-Ya puedes marcharte-le ordeno su jefe.

-Si señor-le dijo

Justo antes de que saliera su jefe lo llamo.

-Uzumaki una cosa mas-dijo su jefe-si, señor que pasa-le contesto naruto-llegas tarde otra vez y te despides de tu trabajo en mis oficionas-le dijo Hiashi

-S si señor-naruto salio del despacho y se dirigio a su oficina-como se abra enterado-penso.

………………………………………..

En otro lugar

De la que me salve-exclamo sakura con cierto alivio entrando a su oficina, habia sido una suerte que cuando llego todavía no habia llegado su maestra.

Observo su oficina se sentia orgullosa ahora trabajaba, tenia todo lo que siempre quizo hasta un buen estatus en el hospital pero el no estaba se habia propuesto olvidarlo hace mas de 4 años pero el seguia presente en su corazón, habia recurrido a todo para olvidarlo pero no habia podido hasta que conocio a Sai el era muy parecido a Sasuke en ciertas cosas y parece que estaba dando resultado ahora se sentia muy atraida por el pero no tanto como lo habia hecho con sasuke, pero el hecho de sentirse atraida ya era algo.

Se sento en su escritorio y observo las fotografias que tenia sobre el escritorio eran cinco, una era de ella con naruto en el universidad, otra era de ella abrazada a sai y naruto abrazado a hinata, otra era de ella y detrás de ella estaba sai abrazandola de espaldas, otra de ella y sus amigas ten ten y temari y la ultima era de el dia de su graduación acompañada de sus padres y naruto.

Sonrio al ver estas fotos y luego abrio un cajon de su escritorio y saco una hoja de papel y al abrazo-te extraño-susurro con cierta tristeza en su voz y luego la volvio a meter al cajon, esa era la carta que sasuke le habia enviado hace mas de 4 años diciendole que se iva.

-Toc toc-llamaron a la puerta

-Pase-dijo sakura-Tsunade sama la llama en la sala de urgencias necesita de su ayuda-le informo Shizune la asistente de Tsunade.

-Vamos-dijo Sakura parandose para ir ayudar a Tsunade.

……………………………………………….

Casi eran las 12 iva retrasado a su almuerzo con Hinata tenia que decirle que su padre los habia descubierto y tenian que averiguar quien fue el chismoso y para colmo la gran fila de autos en la que iva no se movia.

-Voy a llegar tarde-suspiro-mejor la llamo y le digo que voy a llegar tarde.

…………………………………………………..

-Gracias joven alumna, sin ti esta operación hubiera sido un fracaso-le felicito Tsunade.

-Solo hice mi trabajo Tsunade sama-le contesto-estoy para servir a las personas-añadio

-Bien que tal si vamos a almorzar a la plante baja?-le pregunto-

-Esta bien, vamos, muero de hambre-contesto

Dicho esto se dirigieron a la comedor de la planta baja del hospital.

……………………………………………………..

-Que hermosa se ve-penso acercandose a su mesa.

-Hola amor-le saludo Naruto.

-Hola Naruto kun-le delvolvio el saludo estaba algo sonrojada como siempre que veia a Naruto.

-Te ves muy hermosa hoy, te cuento algo.

-Gracias, que me quieres contar?-dijo

-Te amo-le contesto con una sonrisa

-Yo tambien te amo naruto kun-dijo roja a mas no poder, ella se sentia en un cuento de adas con sus principe azul: Naruto, lo amaba mucho.

-Hinata, tu padre lo descubrio todo-dijo Naruto-haber quien el chismoso que le conto-agrego

-Ehh, fui yo Naruto kun, jejeje-rio nerviosa-perdon por no decirte-se disculpo.

-Y como se puso cuando se lo dijiste?-pregunto con curiosidad

-Se puso histerico, pero después se calmo y me dijo que si me hacias daño no encontrarias empleo en ningun lado del pais-le respondio ella

-Vaya, a mi tambien me lo dijo-agrego con una sonrisa

Ya habian terminado de almorzar cuando Naruto miro su reloj.

-Diablos se me hace tarde-dijo levantandose de su asiento-nos vemos hoy en la noche amor-dijo dandole un beso en los labios.

-Te espero a las 7:30-le dijo ella

Hinata solo lo observo irse y suspiro lo amaba tanto ella sin el no era nada.

…………………………………………………………………………

Miro el reloj en su escritorio ya ivan a ser las 5:00 ya iva a poder irse a su casa para arreglarse y es que tenia una cita doble ivan a ir con Naruto y Hinata y ella y Sai, ivan ir a cenar a un lujoso restaurante y tenia que ir vestida para la ocasión.

Ya era hora de irse se levanto y tomo sus cosas y se despidio de Shizune, llego al estacionamiento del hospital y se monto a su auto a la media ya estaba en su casa dandose una buena ducha, salio del baño se seco el cuerpo y el cabello y se empezo a vestir.

Una media hora mas tarde estaba lista se miro en el espejo y se quedo boca abierta se miraba tan linda.

-Dios!-exclamo al ver su reflejo, llevaba un vestido que Sai le habia regalado y el mismo lo habia escogido, el vestido era negro, escotado, llegaba antes de la rodilla y pegado al cuerpo, era de seda y tenia una abertura de lado de una de sus piernas, llevaba el cabello suelto con un flequillo de lado, sus zapatos eran de color negroy tacon alto tal y como a ella le gustaban,sus mejillas se miraban rosas por el maquillaje, sus ojos tenian una linea negra y tenia sombras en los parapados y para darle un toque final se puso un labial color rojo que convinaba con su nivea piel, se miraba como una modelo, sexy, glamorosa, reflejaba inocencia y sensualidad.

Ahora solo debia esperar a Sai.

…………………………………………..

Se dirigia en su auto para pasar trayendo a su Hinata, ella siempre tan hermosa pero que habia pasado con su amor por Sakura pues lo que paso fue que con el tiempo el la fue apreciando como una hermana y ella el tambien, aunque después de lo que le hizo no le pudo decir que esa noche no habia pasado nada entre Ino y Sasuke, que todo fue por plan de Ino y el, como se lo diria, asi que decidio guardar el secreto para si mismo. Y conocio a Hinata cuando entro a trabajar a las de la empresa Hyuga y se enamoro de ella pero con el tiempo la empezo a amar.

Llego a la mansión Hyuga y toco la puerta, no sin antes pasar por seguridad, le abrieron la puerta y una de las mucamas le dijo que esperara que Hinata ya llegaria.

Rogaba por no encontrarse con el pader de Hinata y tambien su jefe, pero nos sucedió.

-Naruto kun estoy lista-le dijo por detrás de su espalda.

-Ho..-se le caia la baba Hinata se veia hermosa.

-Me miro bien Naruto kun-le pregunto con cierta timidez

-No te ves bien-dijo Naruto, Hinata bajo la cabeza-te vez hermosisima-le dijo sonrojado.

Hinata levanto la cabeza y le dijo un gracias.

Después salieron de la residencia y se dirigieron al restaurante donde los esperarian Sai y Sakura.

……………………………………………………………..

Toc, toc toc llamaron a la puerta.

-Voy-dijo Sakura

Abrio la puerta y se encontro con Sai se veia guapisimo, llevaba un traje negro, con camisa negra y los primeros botones desabotonados.

-Hola Sai-saludo

Este ni se inmuto en saludarla estaba en shock mientras que en su mente solo estaba una oracion "se ve preciosa" la miro de arriba hacia abajo.

-Hola fea, te ves muy fea-le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa

-Gracias amor-le contesto ella ya estaba acostumbrada a que la llamra asi ya que el decia asi de cariño.

Dicho esto se dieron un apasionado beso y se tomaron de las manos hasta llegar al auto de Sai, pero este se detuvo a mitad del camino.

-Sabes te hace falta algo-le dijo con una sonrisa

-Que me hace falta?-le pregunto con expresión confundida

-Esto-despues de decir eso de su bolsillo saco una cajita y la abrio enfrente de Sakura, se trataba de una cargantia con un una esmeralda de dije.

-Ohhh Sai no debiste-lo miro sorprendiad-es decir es muy caro, no puedo aceptarlo.

-Vamos Sakura te lo estoy regalando por que te amo-agrego

-Gracias Sai-dijo mientras este se lo ponia alrededor del cuello.

-Ya no te hace falta nada, vamonos-finalizo y dicho esto continuaron consu rumbo.

……………………………………………………………..

Ahí en la entrada los estaban esperando Naruto y Hinata y cuando se reunieron se saludaron y se dispusieron a entrar, el camarero los llevaba hacia la mesa que habian pedido, Naruto y Sakura ivan platicando cuando de repente Naruto poso su vista en un lugar y Sakura se enfado mucho ya que ella le estaba hablando y la ignoro entonces decido ver hacia donde miraba Naruto sus ojos se abrieron como platos los dos estaban como hipnotizados por esa mirada negra.

-Naruto, es el-articulo la pelirrosa en un susurro, mientras ellos seguian parados.

**CONTINUARA……..**

**¿de quien sera la mirada oscura?**

**¿Por qué lo ven sakura y naruto asi?**

**mas sorpresas en el proximo capi. ****por fa dejen reviews**

**una cosa alguien me puede decir cual es la direccio web de estos fics:**

**-en su cama (fanfic de naruto, la pareja es sasusaku)**

**-buscando una esposa(tambien es de naruto y la pareja es sasusaku)**

**es ke los buske y no los encontre, tal vez alguien sabe la direccion.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	4. Sasuke

"dejen reviews"-pensamientos

-dejen reviews-dialogos

-cambio de escena

-los personajes tienen alrededor de 23 años

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen

SASUKE

Abrió los ojos con pesadez y luego volteo a mirar el reloj que traía en su mano eran las 3:15 faltaba poco para que su jet privado llegara a Japón.

Tenia como cuatro horas desde que salio de Inglaterra, el trabajo que tenia que hacer era firmar el contrato que los unía con las empresas Hyuga y después regresar, la verdad era que no quería permanecer mucho en Japón le traía malos recuerdos y viejos sentimientos.

-Señor Uchiha asegúrese el cinturón el piloto ya va aterrizar-le ordeno una joven.

Dicho esto se puso su cinturón.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba llegando a Japón este no era un viaje de placer era un viaje de negocios en el que solo quería tardar solo una semana en dicho país pero en su interior quería verla, besarla, tocarla y hacerla suya, ya que ella aunque no la hubiera visto por mas de 4 años el siempre se recordaría que ella era de el-movió su cabeza por estar pensando es eso el no tenia que ser así se supone que ya lo había superado pero talvez si ella le hubiera dado otra oportunidad habría ido corriendo hacia ella.

-"Tal vez si hubiéramos seguido juntos te habría pedido que pasaras el resto de tu vida conmigo"-pensó mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa triste en su rostro y es que Sasuke siempre pensó que Sakura era la indicada.

Se quito el cinturón y se puso de pie ya avían aterrizado ya estaba en Japon y cuando bajo del avión habían cientos de periodistas que le preguntaban una y otra vez cosas como: "¿Qué se siente ser el nuevo presidente de Uchiha's Tecnology?""¿Es verdad que sale con la modelo Ayame Ryoga?" y otro tipos de cosas, el ni siquiera conocía a esa modelo jamás había escuchado su nombre, termino de pasar el muro de periodistas y se subió a la limosina que lo estaba esperando, después le dijo donde lo llevaría.

Mientras iba en sus pensamientos recordando hace 4 años.

Flash Back……………………………………………..

-Sasuke kun quien era esa chica?-pregunto con una voz celosa y enojada.

-Era Ino una molesta admiradora que siempre me sigue-contesto con voz molesta-que paso estas celosa de ella?-le pregunto divertido.

-Claro que no-dijo Sakura haciendo un puchero y con un notable sonrojo.

A Sasuke le parecía hermosa la forma en que Sakura se ponía.

-Te vez hermosa-le dijo acercando su rostro al de ella.

-Sasuke kun-susurro Sakura acercando su rostro al de el para luego darse un beso lleno de ternura.

Final del Flash Back………………………………………………

-Sakura-susurro-hmp, tonterías-murmuro con el seño fruncido.

Flash back……………………………………………………..

Sasuke kun-escucho la voz de Sakura sollozar.

Abrió los ojos y la vio ahí parada a lado de la puerta de su habitación llorando se trato de sentar pero tenia un peso en el pecho, no mejor dicho una chica que lo estaba abrazando sus ojos se habían abierto como platos ¿Cómo llego esa chica allí?¿Que había pasado? y lo peor de todo estaban desnudos solo una sabana los cubría y Sakura los había visto, la verdad es que no recordaba nada de anoche solo que Naruto lo había invitado a una bebida y después no recordaba mas, volvió la vista hacia Sakura la miro a los ojos pero esta aparto la mirada se dio media y salio corriendo.

-Espera Sakura-trato de detenerla Sasuke pero ella ya había salido del departamento, desde ese día la avía estado buscando, llamando pero ella no quería verlo, como le había podido ser infiel a Sakura, no sabia que sentía por ella pero era algo muy fuerte.

Así que tomo la decisión de irse del país y estudiar en Inglaterra.

Fin del Flash back………………………………………………………..

-Señor Uchiha ya llegamos-le anuncio el conductor

-Espéreme aquí-le ordeno.

Entro a la empresa para ordenar algunos archivos y luego salio y le ordeno al chofer que lo llevara a su casa (en la que vivía antes de irse a Japón).

Ya eran las 7:00 PM y había quedado de reunirse con unos inversionistas para tomar y comer algo.

Salio de su casa y se dirigió a un restaurante lujoso, cuando llego ya lo estaban esperando los inversionistas con los que había quedado, un camarero lo guió hacia la mesa.

-Buenas noches Sasuke sama-le saludo en unísono los inversionistas

-Buenas noches-les respondió

Dicho esto se pusieron a hablar y a ordenar lo que querían cenar.

-Con permiso-se levanto para ir al baño, pero cuando iba cruzando se paro en seco, se encontró con una gran sorpresa mejor dicho con un reencuentro, su mirada posaba en los dos individuos que tenia enfrente, pero después de un momento solo quedo mirando unos ojos esmeralda, era un intercambio de miradas.

**Continuara…………………**

**Ya se no quedo largo, pero me esfuerzo, dejen reviews**

**Gracias por leer**


	5. Reencuentro

"dejen reviews"-pensamientos

-dejen reviews-diálogos

-----------------------------------cambio de escena

-los personajes tienen alrededor de 23 años

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen

REENCUENTRO

Mirada negra contra mirada esmeralda ¿Quién ganaría? desde un principio estaba escrito, sentía como los ojos le ardían no sabia si era por el efecto de los ojos del Uchiha o por la necesidad de derramar lagrimas por la impresión de verlo ahí parado en medio del restaurante sentía un nudo en la garganta, un cosquilleo en el estomago, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una mano que tocaba su hombro.

-Sakura vamos-mas que parecer una instrucción parecía una orden le dijo una voz detrás de ella.

-S si Sai vamos-respondió después de haberla sacado de su conexión de ojos con el Uchiha y haberla conducido hasta la mesa en que iban a cenar.

Había pasado como media hora desde que llegaron y ella se sentía incomoda por el hecho de estar en el mismo lugar con el hombre que la había "engañado" y también por el hecho de ser su "antiguo" amor, de vez en cuanto lo miraba de reojo para ver que hacia pero siempre lo encontraba mirándola con esa mirada tan fría, se sentía realmente incomoda-"Dios que estoy haciendo estoy echando a perder la velada ni siquiera le he prestado atención a Sai, será mejor que me comporte"-después de pensar esto Sakura siguió intentando ignorar que el Uchiha estaba ahí.

* * *

Dios! sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco el echo de ver a Sasuke lo había preocupado extremamente tan solo verlo recordó lo que le había hecho a Sakura y a el, tan solo imaginarse el echo de que supieran la verdad lo había echo perder la tranquilidad pensó que jamás tendría que decirle la verdad a Sakura y decidió quedarse callado para no perder su amistad solo rogaba a Dios que esta fuera la ultima vez que se encontraran por el bien de su amistad y el de Sakura. Podía observarla de vez en cuando echarle una miradita disimula sin que Sai lo notara al Uchiha, miraba sus ojos no mostraban el mismo brillo que tenían antes de ver de nuevo al Uchiha demostraban tristeza, melancolía y sobretodo dolor.

-Con permiso, voy al baño-dijo Sakura

-Te acompaño-dijo la Hyuga, y así se fueron hacia el baño.

-Oye Naruto-lo llamo Sai

-Que sucede?-le pregunto Naruto-Dime quien era el tipo con quien Sakura se quedo viendo?-pregunto con una voz llena de celos y enfado.

-Pues veras-comenzó diciendo con voz nerviosa

-Ya estamos regreso-dijo una voz alegre

-No nos extrañaron verdad?-dijo otra

-Yo te extrañe mucho amor-contesto Sai

Naruto quedo observando a Sakura estaba en shock como hace unos momentos estaba triste ahora venia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, bueno estaba mejor así, volteo a ver hacia donde hace momentos estaba el Uchiha pero solo pudo ver al mesero levantando los platos de la mesa…..ya se había ido "gracias Dios"-pensó.

* * *

La cena transcurrió de lo más normal y ya era hora de irse, se levantaron de las mesas y salieron del restaurante y tomaron rumbo hacia sus casas.

Naruto había ido a dejar a Hinata a su casa, estaban en la de mansión Hyuga despidiéndose (ustedes saben dándose besitos y todo eso), cuando de repente se abrió la puerta dando a conocer una figura masculina.

-Llegaron muy tarde-dijo el

-Disculpe Hyuga sama-dijo Naruto levemente sonrojado y nerviosa

-Basta de despedidas, Hinata vete a dormir y tu-dijo apuntando a Naruto-tu vete a tu casa no quiero que mañana llegues tarde a trabajar.

-Si-asintieron los dos Hinata se metió a la casa y Naruto solo dijo un "buenas noches" y se fue casi corriendo.

Ya camino a su casa en su auto iba pensando que a Hinata la trataban como a una niña pequeña.

* * *

En la entrada de la casa de Sakura las cosas eran diferentes Sai y ella se estaban besando apasionadamente y este le estaba acariciando una de sus piernas y cada vez sus manos iban propasándose con el cuerpo de Sakura, pero esta se sentía incomoda ya que necesitaba entrar y llorar toda la noche no quería estar con Sai en ese momento, además se sentía observada.

-Sai, por favor, ahora no-decía mientras este aprisionaba sus labios con su boca.

-Sakura nada solo esta noche, mañana me voy a un viaje de negocios y no te voy a ver durante una semana amor-dijo separándose de ella

-Sai es que no me siento de siento bien, tu sabes estoy cansada trabaje todo el día en el hospital-dijo tratando de darle una excusa.

-Esta bien feita, solo por que estas cansada-dijo Sai medio resentido.

Sakura al verlo le dice-no te pongas así porfa-poniendo cara de corderito Sai no se pudo resistir y le da un beso lleno de ternura y amor-esta bien-le dijo resignado-nos vemos amor-se despido-adiós Sai-contesto.

Y dicho esto se dispuso a entra a su casa, pero aun se sentía observada y sintió un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo-"será mejor que descanse, tanto trabajo me tiene paranoica".

* * *

Cerca de la casa de Sakura estaba un auto negro, en esta había una persona que había visto a Sakura y su novio-"no se ni por que hago esto"-pensó y después arranco su carro para perderse en las calles del vecindario donde vivía Sakura.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se levanto e hizo lo de costumbre arreglarse para ir a trabajar, mientras iba conduciendo para llegar a su trabajo iba recordando anteanoche, había mirado a Sasuke pero lo que mas le molestaba era que quería verlo otra vez-sacudió su cabeza y se reprocho por ir pensando en el y así siguió su destino.

Había llegado a trabajar puntual y de ultimo momento le habían avisado de ultimo momento que tenían una reunión y estaba con los pelos de punta, faltaba una hora para que comenzara la reunión y el no sabia nada de lo que iban a hablar pero a la vez se sentía honrado por que Hiashi sama le hubiera pedido que estuviera prente en la reunión ese era un gran paso, cogio unos archivos que le habían ido a dejar y los comenzó a leer pero no había leído ni tres renglones cuando vio con que empresario iban a tratar era el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha con tan solo leer este nombre la sangre se le helo-"maldito destino"-pensó, es que acaso cuando toso estaba en calma el destino se había encargado de poner a Sasuke Uchiha de nuevo en su camino, decidió serenarse ya que por lo menos no había venido por placer sino por negocios de seguro solo estaría una semana en el país y luego se iría a Dios sabe donde, seguro no se encontraría con Sakura y no descubriría la verdad es mas si tenia suerte ya no lo vería mas y sus vidas iban a seguir normales el con la amistad de Sakura y ella con el baka de Sai.

* * *

-Sakura no te veo muy bien-le dijo su sensei

-No se preocupe Tsunade sama estoy bien, solo fue un error-le dijo

-Es que hoy andas muy distraída, tal vez deberías irte a descansar-le dijo

-Para nada sensei yo de aquí no me muevo hasta que termine mi horario-contesto

-No es una petición Sakura, es una orden te me vas ahora a tu casa y vuelves mañana-le dijo ligeramente molesta por su actitud.

-Esta bien-dijo saliendo con un poco de miedo de su oficina.

Estaba en el estacionamiento del hospital preparándose para irse aunque no sabia que hacer trabajar la mantenía ocupada para no pensar en el Uchiha, ahora se iba a estar aburriendo y pensando en el "genial" pensó con sarcasmo.

* * *

No lo podía creer esto no debía estar sucediéndole a el iba a llegar tarde en a la reunión seguro ya lo estaban esperando y el iba a mitad del camino, el jamás había llegado tarde a ninguna reunión no el Sasuke Uchiha iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que el farol estaba en rojo y se lo paso pero al mismo tiempo había chocado con otro auto.

-"Diablos, lo que me faltaba"-bajo del auto pero se paro en seco al ver con quien había chocado-"hermoso destino"-mientras en su cara había aparecido una sonrisa egocéntrica.

-Otra vez nos volvemos a encontrar-dijo dirigiéndose a la persona con la que había chocado y comenzó a avanzar hacia donde estaba la persona.

* * *

Notaba como su jefe se estaba poniendo cada vez mas enojado por el evidente retraso de su cliente.

-Donde esta?-pregunto con un tono de voz molesto

-Hyuga sama el debe estar en camino, espere un poco mas por favor-le contesto un hombre algo nervioso"donde estas Sasuke"-pensó

* * *

Ya quería llegar a su casa pensar en el era demasiado cansado y querer verlo también, vio que el semáforo se puso en verde y decidió avanzar, pero de repente algo golpeo su auto y después vio que era un auto-"maldito loco"-se bajo del auto para reclamarle pero al ver al supuesto "loco" se sintió palidecer y sus latidos se volvieron mas fuertes."Maldito destino"

-Otra vez nos volvemos a ver-dijo la persona que había golpeado su auto y vio como avanzaba hacia ella.

**Continuara-………………………………**

**GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI., NOS VEMOS Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS.**


End file.
